Haks
MOONSEA HAKS HAKS ARE BACK ON THE VAULT PAGE! ' You need the four moonsea_haks.7 files there and the PRC 3.4 the Music.7Z file is optional, but strongly recommended if you want to hear the pretty extra music. * Grab the haks here * Grab the PRC 3.4 here PRC : Player Resource Consortium The PRC is a pack of custom content that includes many extra races, classes and spells for Neverwinter Nights. We currently use PRC 3.4. If you install it manually, remember to put the files in the right folders. Updating modules is not necessary, unless you are a builder. Remember, the PRC should all install in your TLK folder a file named prc_consortium.tlk. All hak files go to your hak folder, as well as the Hif files. You need haks, hifs, and the tlk. Anything else is not necessary. Direct download: * PRC3.4 RAR manual download (Windows/Mac/Linux) * PRC3.4 Self installer (Recommended for Windows users) Extra info about the PRC: * PRC Official Site * PRC Online Users Manual WHERE TO PUT THE HAKS: NWN DIRECTORIES Firstly: * '.bmu and .wav files go to the /music folder of your NWN directory. * .hak files go to the /hak folder of your NWN directory. * .hif files go to the /hak folder of your NWN directory. * .tlk files go to the /tlk folder of your NWN directory. You might need an archiver to extract some files. If you do not own Winrar or Winzip and do not wish to download them, you can find this very useful tool which will take care of just any archive you will meet: 7zip By any means, if you have any trouble figuring these out, look in our forums. If you do not find the answer to your questions, don't hesitate to leave us a message here. How to download our haks from the SVN if you prefer: You can access them through HTTP here https://moonsea.dyndns.org:8443/svn/moonsea Or through SVN clients (see below) Under Windows You will need to use a SVN Client such as SVN http://tortoisesvn.net/downloads.html 1. Download and install Tortoise SVN 2. Create a folder wherever you want, name it whatever you want. That is where your haks will be stored (you will then need to move them to the /hak folder of NWN once downloaded, of course.) 3. Right click the folder and choose "SVN Checkout..." 4. In the address bar, enter https://moonsea.dyndns.org:8443/svn/moonsea 5. Click OK 6. Wait for the download to be done. 7. Move the files into the appropriate directories (see below) 8. If you later want to update the hak files, simply right click your download folder and choose "SVN Update." (If you do not want it to redownload all the music files, simply update the subdirectories of your choice, for example, not /music.) Under Mac OS X / Linux 1. Get a SVN package online. http://subversion.apache.org/packages.html here will do the trick; simply choose your operating system and the package you want whoopdeedoo. (For Mac Users, if you have the Apple Developer's Tools, SVN is included.) 2. Make a new folder, call it what you wish, then open a terminal and type the following commands: cd svn co https://moonsea.dyndns.org:8443/svn/moonsea 3. Wait for the download to be done, then move the files to the appropriate NWN directories (see below). 4. If you later want to update the hak files, simply go to the folder, open a terminal and type : svn update (If you do not want it to redownload all the music files, simply update the subdirectories of your choice, for example, not /music.) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Required Reading